


You’ll see me agin, I promise

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, First ever fic, Honestly others have written this better than me, Mild Angst, Peter dies but comes back as a ghost, Right after IF, Sadness, Smol bean peter, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: So Peter dies on Titan, but he stays as a ghost. No one can hear him, but he is determined to make Mr. Stark as happy as possible.I NOW HAVE AN INCOMPLETE PROOF-READ VERSION CALLED “Gone, but not Forgotten” IF YOU WANT ITThis work is currently on hold because writers block is a bitch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic that I’m posting here, I’m only posting cause a sorta friend told me to just do it. I have confidence issues. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I have the next chapter all lined out, just need to write it. Kudos would really help. 
> 
> Thanks!

All of a sudden Peter felt a pain that was greater than everything he had ever felt. He stumbled back to Mr. Stark, his mentor, his teacher, his dad, and he fell to the ground hugging him and apologizing, saying he was sorry, so sorry.

And Peter was sorry, sorry because he felt like he could have done more fighting. He felt tears streaming down his face, and he would have cried for longer if his eyes hadn’t turned into dust.

Peter sat up and blinked. He was still on Titan, except his limbs were a lot more solid. Not dust. He rubbed his eyes, his solid, red eyes, and looked around.

Mr. Stark was with the blue lady, who he had fought with. He stumbled closer to them. “Mr. Stark? I’m back? I...” Peter stopped to cough.

No one looked up. “Mr. Stark? Ms. Robot lady?” Nothing. “Hello?” Peter hated to desperation in his voice, but it was super weird situation.

“Please?” Mr. Stark and the robot never looked up. It was silent until Ms. Robot lady spoke.

“Let’s go. The ship is as repaired as it is going to get.” Mr. Stark nodded, but said nothing. 

The whole ride back, little was spoken except for table football and Mr. Stark’s messages to Pepper. Peter supposed it was like therapy to him. He really hoped Pepper was still alive. Peter also hoped that they would realize that he was alive too.

Was he though? This was something Peter thought about a lot. Mr. Stark never seemed to see him or hear him when he spoke. Peter never felt hungry or thirsty, which Peter supposed was good, seeing how low rations were.

Mr. Stark, to put it nicely, looked horrible. He was bruised and all scraped up, not to mention the giant stab wound. Ms. Robot lady, who Peter learned was named Nebula, helped him bandage the wound. She also helped him repair the ship, which had bought them more time to get completely lost in deep space.

It was a day like any other on the ship, or what passed for a day here. Everyone’s internal clocks were all messed up.

Tony was recording another message. “Day 21...no, 22. Food ran out yesterday, and oxygen runs out tonight, and that will be it.”

Peters breath hitched. He knew supplies were low, but this low? And if Mr. Stark died, it would all be on Peter. If he had just fought a little faster, was a little quicker to respond, maybe he could have-

“Just know when I drift off, I’ll be thinking of you. It’s always you.” 

Peter struggled to hold back tears. He had failed, and now he was failing Pepper and Happy and everyone else too.

Peter watched as Tony lay down, and as Ms. Nebula put him in the captains chair.

Peter was the first one to see the bright orange light in the front window.


	2. Filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watches the events unfold after he and Tony return. 
> 
> Or, an excuse to do a time skip so I can get to better story parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this blew up.
> 
> Ok maybe not, but five kudos in less than in hour is huge for me.
> 
> So here is a filler chapter. I was originally going to have it be part of the next one, but it can stand alone so here we are.

Peter was right behind Mr. Stark when he stumbled down the ships ramp. He watched as Mr. Stark push Ms. Nebula away.

He watched as Mr. Stark said “I lost the kid.” With more grief than Peter thought possible of the man. It made Peter want to scream. He was right there, why can’t anyone see him?

He watched as Ms. Potts came running and kissed him. Both of them were overjoyed to see each other alive, but the weight as Tony scanned the crowd and saw all the missing faces was almost to much for Peter to bear.

He watched as they argued and Mr. Stark collapsed. Peter glared at them when Mr. Stark was given the tranquilizer, but he knew that Mr. Stark needed the rest.

He watched as Ms. Captain Marvel stormed off to go kill Thanos, and watched as everyone rushed to help. Peter didn’t go. He wanted to stay by Mr. Starks side until he woke up.

Peter waited.

And Peter watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’ll try to have it up by next week.
> 
> Thanks lovelies!
> 
> Aziraphalessushi


	3. Pens and Index cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a ghostly boi
> 
> Or, Peter struggles with things.
> 
> Ten points if you catch the BeetleJuice reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter -_-
> 
> Thanks lovelies! 
> 
> Thanks to anti_social_headphones_kid, for the nice comment! Check out his Peter fics, I laughed. 
> 
> I’ll try and have it up by next week!

Peter waited by Mr. Starks bed. He twitched and rapped his fingers on the desk next to him. Doing this wasn’t out of the ordinary for Peter, but what was out of the ordinary was how his fingers made no sound. Peter tried knocking this time, to no avail. He tried slamming his hand. Nothing. 

Peter tried to pick up the table, which should have been easy with his super strength, but his fingers went right through the table, leaving only a tingling sensation. Peter, frowning now, tried to pick up a plant. It, just like the table, slipped right through his grasp.

Peter screamed with frustration, only to realize the act had made no sound.

He started crying, but his sobs mad no sound either. The only evidence that he was crying was the hot tears streaming down his face. The tears worked their way down his cheeks and spilled over to the desk.

The desk never got wet. He cried for ages, his whole body racking with the silent sobs, his mind working around the fact that he wasn’t real and this was all fake. Mr. Stark had saved his butt several times, and Peter failed the one time Mr. Stark needed Peter.

Peter took a breath. Whatever the reason, he was still here. He needed to be a useful ghost, and crying never helped anyone.

He stood up, a fiery determination rising up within Peter. He was a ghost, damnit! He would haunt this bitch! Peter stood up. He had to find a way to help.  
-  
So, Peter left Mr. Stark’s side for the first time since Titan to discover what ghost powers he had. 

He knew that phasing thought things was not a problem. Walking through things left a tingling sensation, much like when your leg wakes up.

Picking up objects, however, was a whole new thing. At first it seemed he couldn’t lift anything. When Peter picked up a pen, however, it felt cool and heavy in his hand. Peter jumped at the ease of it. It was like the pen had just been waiting for Peter to come along and pick it up. He raced around the house, now very excited to see what else he could touch and pick up. There wasn’t a lot, but he was able to pick up small objects like pens and index cards.

Pens and index cards.

Peter smiled and started to write.

Dear Mr. Stark

Peter paused. What was he supposed to say? Lol sorry I died and you almost did too! XD!!!

No, that didn’t seem right. 

What was he going to write?

Peter was thinking about this when the people who had left cane in the room. Immediately, the pen that Peter had been holding slipped out of his grasp. 

They looked somber, and no one spoke. They all just looked so fucking tired that Peter had to resist yelling at them all to get some gosh dang sleep for once.

Mr. Steve was the first one to speak. His voice was low and “Let’s all go home. Nothing we can do for right now.”

Everyone else was silent as they went their separate ways. Soon enough it was just Mr. Steve and Dr. Banner. The latter of the two mumbled something about Tony, and stumbled off to Mr. Stark’s room with Peter following close behind. Pepper was there, as she had been since they left. She looked worried and tired. Dr. Banner sat down in the chair that Peter was sitting on earlier. As the two adults slipped into a hushed conversation, Peter went closer to Mr. Stark’s bed. He stared at all the monitors and the IV dripping into his arm. 

He reached down and touched his shoulder. Well, tried to at least. His fingers went through the skin, serving as a harsh reminder to Peter the situation that he was in. Peter felt like crying again. He knew that Mr. Stark was going to be okay, but seeing the normally strong man so weak hurt him in a way Peter never thought possible.

He looked like Ben.  
-  
The day was cold and rainy, perfect weather for the events that where occurring.

Ben looked panicked. “They’re going to hurt people. I have to stop them - before something bad happens!”

He ran down the street, as May and a young Peter watched. 

Peter would never hear his voice again. Instead, he heard the false comfort of the first responders. 

Peter wasn’t listening to them. Instead he wandered off and was meet with the sight of a body bag.

Peter would never forget the blank expression on Ben’s face, or how cold his head felt. The way a face he once connected with joy, comfort, and warmth was now distant.

He would never forget how the world slowed, how the day lasted weeks. How May cried and cried, and how Peter heard her sobs at night but never brought them up in the morning.

They had relied on each other, both going through the grief hard.

The day of the funeral was one of the worst days of Peters life. He and May fought-the worst that they had ever fought.

Screaming about random things, yelling because anger was easier than the tears, easier than admitting that he was gone, and he was never coming back. 

Peter said awful things. He said he hated May, and he didn’t care about her. May screamed that she didn’t even want to take him, but Ben was the one who convinced her. Peter retaliated by asking her to give him up. May screamed that if he was going to be such a little shit all the time, maybe she would.

It was the worst day of Peters life.

Peter felt like he wanted to run to May. He yelled at himself for not thinking about them sooner. Where were they? Safe at home with their families? Floating thought the atmosphere? 

Peter shook the thoughts from his mind. He was about to leave, when Dr. Banner said something about waking up soon while directing his hand to Mr. Stark. 

Sure enough, said man was stirring. 

“Pe’re?” Mr. Stark said Peters name with hope, effectively breaking Peters heart.

The medicine was draining fast, and as Mr. Stark woke up quickly, he bolted upright.

“Peter!” Came his strangled cry. He looked around the room for a solid twenty seconds, and his eyes rested on Pepper. 

“Pepper-I had a bad dream. Everyone was- they were- I-“

Pepper cut him off. “That wasn’t a dream. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

“So Peter...” the rest of his sentence went unspoken, but Peter could hear the weight in his voice.  
-  
“Ben... Ben!” Peter pushed his way out from under the sheets, and rushed to May and Ben’s room. He cracks open the door to find a lone figure laying there. 

It it’s not Ben.

He shakes May awake. “Hey bear. Is it morning already? Want help with breakfast?”

Peter doesn’t even answer those two questions, instead skipping to his point.

“Where is Ben?”

One look at May’s face tells Peter all the things he was hoping not to hear. He starts crying, and all the tears he has been holding back flood out.

He sleeps in May’s room that night.  
-

No one says anything, instead opting for the much more comfortable silence. Finally it’s Pepper who breaks the silence. “Anyone want a drink?”

Tony smiled. “Coffee or alcohol?”

Pepper smiled back warily. “Both?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ghost powers.  
-picking up small objects when not in a room with someone else.  
-Phasing through things  
Ghost limitations  
-can only pick up things when alone  
-nobody can see or hear him  
-he makes no sound when other people are in the room  

> 
> Bye lovelies!


	4. The first note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes the first note, but how will Tony react?
> 
> So we make a big decision in the chapter, should Peter write more notes or leave it at one?
> 
> Comment below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> I’m not real proud about this chapter, but I thought I’d upload it anyways.
> 
> Thank you for 40 kudos!!! This is so great for me, and it has really helped me get motivated to write more!
> 
> I think I might post something for whumptober, so look out for that!

“Tony,” Pepper started, “Tony, I’m pregnant.”

“What? Honey, that’s fantastic!”

Pepper beamed. This week had been harder than the others for Tony. He still has the nightmares, and Pepper didn’t expect them to get any better.

Happy. Sam. Bucky. Peter. Half of all their interns. Pepper’s Mom and dad. 

The tower felt so empty some days, like there was a void that would never be filled.  
—  
Peter, however, was having good week.

Well, as good as a week can get when you are a ghost, that is. He had traveled with them to the cabin- was it a cabin? It was bigger than Peter and May’s whole apartment! But they want to the cabin, which was on a lake. 

Peter, to his joy, found he could type on keyboards. So, he helped Mr. Stark in his lab. Nothing major, but he helped solve equations that Mr. Stark got stuck on. 

He didn’t come to this idea until Mr. Stark came out of his lab mumbling under his breath. Peter was cleaning the other room-well more like tidying up because he couldn’t put stuff away from other rooms without running into Pepper or Mr. Stark.

Pepper asked him what was wrong, and Peter’s ears perked up. Maybe it was something he could help with!

He talked about equations. Little flaws in his mechanics that lead up to one big fail.

Peter’s face fell. He wasn’t sure he could type on keyboards, or if FRIDAY would talk to him when he was alone. He assumed that she didn’t count as a person, because with her he was technically never alone.

So Peter snuck into the lab while Pepper tried to convince him that he needed some sleep.

To his joy, he found out he could type. So he helped him with minor equations, and Mr. Stark just thought he was crazy.

But he never brought it up with Pepper. And if Pepper noticed that the house was cleaner than normal, she never brought it up. She thought that Mr. Stark was just doing his part for the baby.

And Peter? Peter was just happy that he was making Mr. Stark and Pepper happy. Slowly the dark circles beneath their eyes started to disappear. Peter discovered that if he really focused, he could pick up things while the people in the room are asleep. This lead to many nights of them waking up from nightmares to a steaming hot cup of tea next to them, or having blankets draped over them whenever the fell asleep on couches or slumped over workshop tables.

Peter still hadn’t written the note. It lingered in the back of his mind. 

What to say though? Peter didn’t want to upset the Starks, but at the same time, all he wanted to do some days was wrote out his feelings, or have an actual conversation with someone. He wanted to let them know he was there. 

It was the nighttime when Peter started writing. He thought about it, and realized that if he pretended the notes were from before, he could talk to him without Tony having to freak out.

That idea came to him suddenly, like a girl in the drunken 3am state, who decided she wanted to do something even though she was against it at first. Almost exactly likely that. 

So Peter wrote the notes, and acted like he was just a excited lab assistant, not a ghost looking out for his new father mentor.  
-  
Dear Mr. Stark,

Today we had egg rolls. I didn’t know you liked eggrolls- like, Tony Stark is a person too? Crazy, right? I look up to you because you are so cool, but now that I’m seeing you for Tony, instead of Mr. Stark, I think I look up to you even more.  
-  
Peter smiled as he finished the note. After redrafting it all night, he was finally satisfied. 

It was what Peter decided Mr. Stark needed, a reminder that he was his own unique person, and that people love him.

Peter smiled as he stuck it in between some papers in the lab. 

Old Peter would be mortified by this, but this Peter could hardly wait for Mr. Stark to find it.  
———————————————————  
Tony blinked.

It was still there.

The note, scribbled in all to familiar handwriting. 

Handwriting that he had seen scribbled on the side of blueprints and sticky notes, reminding him to get some sleep. 

But it was impossible! He blinked again. Still there.

With his hands shaking, Tony reached for the note.

-  
Dear Mr. Stark,

Today we had egg rolls. I didn’t know you liked eggrolls- like what? Tony Stark is a person too? Crazy, right? And it’s Chinese! I looked up to you because you were cool, but now that I’m seeing you for Tony, instead of Mr. Stark, I think I look up to you even more.  
-  
“You hungry, kid?”

Peter looked up from his lab table, where he was making more webs.

“Um, yes Mr. Stark sir, but I’m fine.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Kid, I’ve told you! Call me Tony. And I’m ordering Chinese, and I’m planning on ordering enough for me and a person with super metabolism. That second person can either be you or Steve, but I’d rather it be you.”

Peter turned red at this confession.

“I...um.. ok...”

Tony smiled and walked out of the room to place the order. That kid. He had only known him for a month, but he would die for Peter.  
-  
Tony had started crying, much to the horror of Peter. He had just wanted to make him smile, and this was the opposite!

“Peter...” Tony has his voice filled with tears, his breath sharp.

He shook, and started walking up the stairs. “Hey Pepper, look what I just found!” 

She appeared at the top, strawberry hair in a messy bun, with a laundry basket against her hip.

“What?”

“It’s a note.”

“You write yourself notes all the-“

“From him.”

Pepper’s face widened. “Him?” She said breathlessly. 

Peter had heard the commotion by now, and he walked to see what was happening. He paused on the stairs when he heard Pepper say him. 

Had he found the letter? A quick peek at the paper in Mr. Stark’s hand confirmed Peters thoughts, and he excitedly waited their reaction.

Mr. Stark handed the note to Pepper, and she chuckled. “Were so cool.”

“Like I’m not anymore,” Mr. Stark’s eye rolled. “Kid, please.”

He paused. “Six months, Pepper. Six. And were not any closer. I wish... I just...”

“I know. No one blames you, Tony.”

“I do, Pepper. I do.”

The air grew thicker every second, until Pepper turned and left to go finish the laundry.

Tony turned down the stairs and started to tinker on the latest project.

Peter sat on the stairs, wondering what to do. 

Should he write more notes, or stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment your choice about the notes!


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Sorry this is a day late. 
> 
> I was working on my other fic that I’ve posted here, it’s called will you stay?
> 
> Thanks for almost 60 kudos! It’s helped me want to bring you more and more chapters for this!
> 
> Enjoy and see you Saturday!

Morgan Stark was in her crib. She was pretty, no doubt. She had pudgy cheeks and a round little face. 

At night, Peter would creep into her room when he heard her whimpers and whisper soft nothings to her. 

When Pepper came in to comfort her, Peter couldn’t help but stare at the mother-daughter duo.

It was clear that they loved each other, by the way Peppers eyes lit up when she was talking about Morgan, or how Morgan stopped crying whenever her mother came in. They had each other, and they were really happy.

Peter was jealous. 

Really jealous.

She got to be with her family, never doubting how much she loved him. Peter had just started to realize it when it was all taken away.

So yeah, he was jealous. And Peter hated himself for it. They were all so happy, Peter just wanted that too.

He decided to write another note.  
—  
Dear Mr. Stark,

It’s been a week since school started. I want to come back! I miss the lab. I miss you. It feels like forever. Anyway, say hi to Morgan-  
-  
Wait. He can’t say that, can he? Not unless he was talking about Pepper’s crazy uncle.   
-  
Anyway, say hi to Pepper for me. She is super cool. Can’t wait till friday! I have a new design for my web shooters and-  
-  
Peter stopped writing again. FRIDAY! Peter had never thought about talking to her, he was busy taking care of the things around the house.

There was no doubt that he was getting stronger. There was the whole picking up things while they were asleep, and once Peter was able to hold on to a pen for a few seconds while Pepper was in the room.

But he wasn’t sure about FRIDAY. Peter was scared that he wouldn’t be able to talk to her, and have another person be unaware of his presence.

But he wanted to try. 

Peter walked to the lab and phased through the door. It was still disorienting, but Peter was getting used to it. 

No one was there, as Pepper had convinced Mr. Stark to get some sleep tonight. 

Steeling up his courage, Peter took a deep breath.

“FRIDAY?”

Nothing. 

Peter winced and almost started crying before he noticed that her sensitivity hearing was off. 

His heart leaped. Tony had built that feature in when FRIDAY couldn’t hear him over his music. 

No wonder FRIDAY couldn’t hear him, he had barely whispered her name!

He went over and flipped the switch, which was a good sign. 

He tried agin.

“FRIDAY?”

The soft hum of the machine filled Peter’s ears, louder than his whoops of joy.

“Yes, individual?”

Her soft robotic voice filled the room. 

Peter winced at the individual part. That was a feature that Mr. Stark has built in, so that FRIDAY could talk to the employees. It meant that you did not have access to any notes or plans made by Tony.

“It’s me, Peter. Parker.”

“Mr. Parker’s access has been terminated. Contacting the boss, please do not leave the premises. I have code to contact the police if you leave.”

Terminated? Did that mean Tony had really given up on him? 

But he thought...but.. Mr. Stark said he cared, that he cared. He cried for Peter, right? He cared, totally. Yeah, haha. It’s all a misunderstanding. Tony cared about him, loved him, right? All just a misunderstanding, Tony cared, he loved Peter, FRIDAY wouldn’t have locked him out because he wasn’t dead, he was here and alive but NO ONE SAW HIM AND-

Maybe he didn’t care. Maybe Peter was just misunderstanding every little signal from him. He didn’t care about Peter, and wanted to get rid of him. 

Peter turned and fled out he wall, running down the driveway. 

He would leave, and not be in Mr. Stark’s hair anymore. 

Not have to burden him with all of Peter’s problems. 

Peter fled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wanders through the woods while Tony has a crisis and calls up an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has been sick for the last few days??
> 
> Not fun. Also being sick, you might think I have a lot of time on my hands to write. 
> 
> HAHA
> 
> Instead I kind forgot this existed, so yeah
> 
> Sorry for the late update and the shorter chapter...

“PLEASE!”

No, Peter, Peter, Peter.

“I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark”

Every night it was the same.

“Mr. Stark, please, please, I”

He was forced to watch him over and over while he stood doing nothing.

“I’m sorry....”

It was his worst nightmare, and he saw it happen every night. He couldn’t save him. Just another person he disappointed.

“Boss. Intruder in the lab. Attempted to sign into a terminated program. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder. In-“

“Yeah, Fri, I got it.”

He stumbled out of bed. The house was secure, or at least, he thought it was. 

“Fri, where’s Morgan?”

“Asleep in her room, boss.”

He relaxed a bit a that. Morgan was safe. He rushed off to his lab, pushing all other thoughts behind. 

Grabbing a baseball bat, Tony swung open the door. Light shone in front he hallway, but there was no one there that Tony could see.

“Fri?”

“No one detected in the house, boss.” 

“Huh?”

“No signs of entry or exit. Might I suggest this as a glitch?”

Tony shook his head, confused. FRIDAY doesn’t glitch. 

“Who did it try to gain access to?” Tony already assumed it was him, because the only other person who had access to his notes was Pet-

“Mr. Parker.”

What? Why would....

“What did they say, any threats?”

There is a soft whir as FRIDAY pulls up the tape.

“Hello, individual.”

“Mr. Parker’s access has been terminated. Contacting the boss, please do not leave the premises. I have code to contact the police if you leave.”

The tape cut. “Fri, there was no one else in the tape.”

“There was. A young man. Short brown hair.”

“Play it again.”

This time, he saw a glimmer in the corner of the screen. “There. Pause. Zoom. Enhance.” 

No denying it now. There was a white figure in the bottom corner of the screen. It looked like a smudge at first, but as he enhanced it more and more, it began to look familiar. 

There was no mistaking that round head or curly locks. It was Peter. But how?  
———————————————————

Peter was wandering through the forest. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wanted to go back to the Starks, but even if Peter didn’t care that he was just making Mr. Stark’s life harder, he had no idea where he was.

If FRIDAY could talk to him...

He pulled his mask out of his pocket. He had gotten out of his iron spider suit, leaving him in his shirt and jeans. He still kept his mask in his pocket, however.

So now he pulled his mask out and slipped it on. There was a soft hum as the mask slipped online.

“Karen?”

“Yes individual?” Peter sighed. He had thought that maybe Karen would recognize him.

“Can you point me in the direction of down?”

“Can you give me back to Spider-Man?”

Heh. He forgot how sassy Karen is. “He is in town, but I’ve gotten lost.”

Karen emitted a sound that sounded similar to a sigh. “Very well. Head northeast and after 3.2 miles you will be on the outskirts of town. Any attempt at seeing classified information will result in police involvement and I have already contacted Mr. Stark.”

Peter sighed. If Karen has contacted Mr. Stark, he would get all sad and worried. Great. More problems he was dumping on him. 

———————————————————

Little did Peter know, Tony was already very, very confused. 

Pacing, he thumbed through his contacts. It was really late at this point, but Tony doubted he could sleep. 

Mostly, his mind was swimming with whys and how’s and one I should eat. 

But mostly the why’s and how’s. 

He pick a person, praying they would be up. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice asked. 

“Bruce? It’s Tony. Um...” He hadn’t really worked out what to say. “Can we talk. Like right now. Come over to the tower.”

Bruce, who had just woke up, blinked. “Um...” he stopped to yawn. “Sure?” His eyes peered through the darkness, seeing his alarm clock reading 4am. 

Tony exhaled in relief. “See you soon.” He hung up, quickly getting dressed. He would see Bruce soon, and maybe figure out why there was a...ghost? That looked just like Peter.


	7. 1000 hits?!?!?!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow

Thank you thank you thank you!!! When I first posted this, I never expected it to get so far! My little story grew up right before my eyes! This has been a great confidence booster, not to mention the great comments by thedogfrommakingahome and anti_social_headphones_kid. 

All these kudos, comments, and hits have made me so happy. Thank you all of my wonderful readers. 

To thank you all further, I challenged myself. Like a gift for you guys. 

Are there any tropes, ships, or stories you can’t get enough of? Time travel, field trips to SI? (Sound enough like a infomercial yet?)

I posted a place separate place in my stories to put all these, and within a day or two, I will write a short one-shot based on this. 

Again, thank you soooo much lovelies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry sciencebros out of my cold, dead hands

“Huh.”

“Huh?! Huh?! That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, what did you expect for dragging me out of bed a 4am?”

“Well, forgive me for worrying my ass off because I don’t believe in ghosts, and now there’s one who looks extraordinarily like Pet- my kid!” Tony shot back, glaring at the scientist. 

Bruce just blinked. “I still stand by what I said. Let’s just go to bed, and run tests on this film in the morning, ok?”

He sighed. “What do you consider morning?”

“7...8?”

“Well congrats,” Tony snapped. “It’s currently 7:28.” 

Bruce took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You know what I meant.”

Tony’s face has started to dawn in horror. “Fuck. Fuck. 7:28, I gotta...I gotta go.” 

Today was his day with Morgan. Pepper had to leave for yet another meeting on who would do what jobs for SI now that half the employees were...

Anyway, she left last night. And now it was 7:28.

He turned and sprinted out of the room. Luckily, when he burst into Morgan’s room, she was only crying a little. 

Tony sighed as he scooped her into his arms. “Sorry baby,” He whispered into her ear. “Daddy’s going through some things right now.”

He sat down with her in the rocking chair, thinking about all the things he was in fact going through. Well, one thing in particular. Peter.

He waltzed Morgan down to the lab once she had calmed down. 

“Hey Bruce, meet the coolest girl in the whole world, except for Pep of course. Can’t really compete th..

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He asked, after seeing Bruce in some odd goggles. 

“Um...” Bruce trailed off. “Ok. So. I was thinking. 

“The white spark and the haze suggest energy, right? So, I built these. They don’t really work considering I built them in the ten minutes you were gone, but whatever. The basic premise of these is that it will let us see this other plane of energy.”

“Again, what the fuck are you wearing?”

Bruce sighed. “Ghost goggles.”

“Coolio. How long till they work?” He said, bouncing Morgan off the ground.

“3.. maybe 4 days, but we won’t be actually able to tell unless there are any more ghosts hanging around.” He put his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I just said that seriously.”

Tony smirked. “Is anything we do serious at this point?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a break from this story. I have writers block to the max. Sorry guys cause I’m leaving on like a cliff hanger but I just have no real ideas. 
> 
> So yeah, this story will be marked as complete until I get motivated again.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for so many kudos, hits, and comments. I don’t want you guys to feel let down, especially after so many nice words. 
> 
> I love each and every one of you readers. 
> 
> On a brighter note, me and Anti_Social_Headphones_Kid are going to do a joint Hydra!Peter fic! Comment a name below, and I’ll try and work it in!

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big shoutout to Thedogfrommakingahome for the confidence to post this. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, each kudos and comment brings a smile to my face. Thanks lovelies!


End file.
